The music industry is at a critical inflection point. Digital technology enables anyone to make perfect replica copies of musical recordings from the comfort of their home, or as in some circumstances, in an offshore factory. Internet technology enables anyone to distribute these copies to their friends, or the entire world. Indeed, virtually any popular recording is already likely available in the MP3 format, for free if you know where to look.
How the industry will respond to these challenges and protect the rights and livelihoods of copyright owners and managers and has been a matter of increasing discussion, both in private industry forums and the public media. Security disasters like the cracking of DVD-Video's CSS security system have increased doubt about the potential for effective robust security implementations. Meanwhile, the success of non-secure initiatives such as portable MP3 players lead many to believe that these decisions may have already been made.
Music consumers have grown accustomed to copying their music for their own personal use. This fact of life was written into law in the United States via the Audio Home Recording Act of 1992. Millions of consumers have CD players and purchase music in the Compact Disc format. It is expected to take years for a format transition away from Red Book CD Audio to reach significant market penetration.
Hence, a need exists for a new and improved system for protecting digital content against unauthorized copying and distribution.